Tokyo Ghoul: Rebellion Chapter 4
by MellowFires
Summary: Derek has his first encounter with Kaneki. AU. Contains self-harming, violence, profanity and explicit content.


Tokyo, the 20th Ward, 3 years ago.

Derek puts on his crimson hoodie and goes to a coffee shop around the corner called "Anteiku."

He walks through the door with his hood down so that no-one sees his face and sits down on the third table down. He sits, looking down on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay," a young man asks.

Derek looks up and sees a black haired adult with a white eye patch around his left eye.

"Do you want anything, or are you okay?"

Derek still stares down on the floor, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Leave him be, Kaneki-kun," a senior man says to the black-haired man.

Derek snaps his head up and looks at the window and then looks up at Kaneki.

"K-Kaneki," Derek asks himself.

"Yoshimura, it's okay. I mean, he's still a customer, right?"

Yoshimura smiles, shakes his head and walks away. Derek taps Kaneki's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Hey, um, do you know a guy named Dr. Kano?"

"Um, yeah," Kaneki replies, "that man saved my life!"

"So, you're an artificial ghoul?"

Kaneki starts to get nervous. "H-how did you know that?"

"Rize Kamishiro. I mean, what?"

Kaneki starts to try and walk away, but Derek grabs him by the arm and pulls him back to the table.

"Do you know someone named Touka Kirishima?"

"Y-yeah. She works here, actually."

"Where is she?"

"Um, she left to see her uncle."

"When is she coming back?"

"Sorry, I don't know."

" **Listen to me, you fucking cunt. You're going to tell me where she is or else...** " Derek breathes in and out. "Sorry, got a bit carried away. Just tell me where she might be, okay?"

Kaneki quickly nods his head. Derek lets go of Kaneki and pushes him away.

Kaneki walks into the back and walks upstairs in Touka's room. Touka is sitting on her desk.

"You're right," Kaneki tells her, "there's someone after you."

Touka looks at Kaneki and nods.

Derek walks back home and runs upstairs to his room. He writes on the piece of paper he started writing on yesterday.

"My Bucket List

Kill Touka and put her through the same torture that I went through

Put Kaneki out of his misery"

Derek puts the pen down and puts his head onto the desk table. He laughs and then gets into another fit. He writhes around the floor and cries and laughs and cries and laughs and cries and laughs and screams. After that, Derek's face turns blank. Derek gets up from the floor and writes another thing on the piece of paper.

"Also,

 **Destroy everyone in my way."**

He puts down the pen, gets into his covers and just stays there. He doesn't do anything. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stays in the covers, getting warm.

6 hours later…

Derek gets out of the bed and goes to the market, carrying his suitcase that contains his quinque, to get something but he hears someone's footsteps. He turns around and sees a man in a blue hoodie with a black eye patch and a zipped up mask.

"Who are you," Derek asks the man.

"Leave her alone."

"Leave who alone?"

"You know who."

"Oh. Hahaha, so you're Touka's little guardian angel?"

Rain starts pouring down on both of them. Funnily enough, the crimson blood doesn't even melt off of Derek's hoodie.

"Leave now, Eyepatch."

"You leave her alone, you freak."

"You asked for it."

Derek opens up his suitcase and reveals his new double-sided katana quinque. It has a strange red and purple essence surrounding it. Eyepatch's kagune comes out of his back, revealing 3 sharp ended tails that are colored red. These two rush each other, both hitting each other and both flying back to the direction the came from. They get up and run at each other and they fight perfectly symmetrically.

"You fight like Ayato," Derek mutters under his breath. Kaneki raises his right eyebrow while parrying all of Derek's attacks. Derek then stabs Kaneki in the gut with his quinque and Kaneki stops dead in his tracks. Derek takes the quinque out and stabs Kaneki in the gut with Yamuko's kagune and Kaneki cries out in pain. Derek trips up Kaneki and he falls down to the floor, his head bounced straight off the floor.

Derek puts the tip of Yamuko's kagune in between Kaneki's eyes. Kaneki cries and pleads,

"Please don't kill me!" Tears rapidly flow from under Kaneki's eyes. Derek puts down his quinque. He walks over to his suitcase and puts his quinque in it. Kaneki gets up and his kagune gets into his back.

"I've realized it's not your time yet. So, instead, I'm going to destroy everyone else." Derek smiles and spits out a broken tooth and goes inside his hoodie's pocket and throws down a piece of meat on the floor.

"Eat it."

"Is that… human meat," Kaneki asks. Derek smirks evilly.

"Bon appetit." Derek puts his hood over his head and walks away while Kaneki stares at him walk away and wipes his tears.

Derek opens his house's front door and runs upstairs. He takes off his red hoodie and sits on his bed.

"He abandoned me," Derek whispers, "and he'll regret it."

 **The next day.**

Derek holds his red hoodie and proceeds to lick it. Derek smiles as the blood melts off. Derek then cuts his forearm and puts his bleeding forearm on the white patch, filling it up with the blood pouring out of his veins. As excess blood comes out, Derek puts his mouth on the scar and proceeds to drink it. He then stops and gets tissue and tape and wraps it around the scar, putting pressure on it. He then puts on his red hoodie and proceeds to walk outside, heading for the CCG's headquarters.

"Looks big," Derek thinks, "real big. But, I can't go in like this. I'll guess I'll have to go and get a mask or something." Derek looks at the building for a few moments.

 **5 hours later…**

Derek's quinque has been stabbed through a masked ghoul's gut, as the organs of deceased ghouls lay down on the floor, letting out a very rank smell. Derek forcefully takes out his quinque that was in between both of his lungs. Derek stares at the masked ghoul.

"Where did you get the mask from?"

"W-what," the ghoul replies.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That. Mask. From."

"Uh- uhh, some guy named, erm, Uta."

"And where can you find this Uta?"

"He runs a shop, in the 4th ward. It's called HySy something, I don't know. But, it's 3 blocks away from the market."

Derek smiles evilly. "Thank you for that very in depth answer. To reward you, I'll let you live." Derek moves away from the ghoul, letting him run.

"HySy, huh," Derek mutters. Derek puts his quinque back in his suitcase and goes out into the road and sees a taxi far back in the road. "Taxi," he shouts, hoping to get the driver's attention.

 **9 minutes later…**

Derek pulls up the car near the 4th ward's notorious market, with the taxi driver knocked out in the back of the car. Derek gets out of the car and walks three blocks right. He looks up and finds that he's in front of a shop called "HySy ArtMask Studio." Then, Derek pushes the door open and sees a black-haired man with long hair on his left side and short hair on his right, with the rest of his hair tied up in a bun. Derek goes up to the man and asks,

"Sorry, are you Uta?"

The black haired man looks up. Derek looks into his black and red eyes. The man smiles and nods.

"Well, _Uta_ ,' Derek says, 'you're going to help me with something. I'm going to need you to make me a mask."


End file.
